


Familiar

by sistark



Series: The Witcher AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistark/pseuds/sistark
Summary: To Jon, everything about them was so familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hallway, Jon felt sick. He just went through Sansa’s magical portal to come into the Stark castle, Winterfell was its name, as he remembered the map he had studied the night before.

He could not even pay attention to his surroundings because of how nauseous he felt. Everytime he used some kind of portal, it was as if his guts were swirling inside him.

“I hate portals”, he groaned, pushing back the loose curls that fell in front of his eyes. Jon shook his head, trying to get himself together after going through that _ fucking  _ portal. His eyes were closed when he heard a low chuckling. He knew that laugh, he knew he heard it before. It was a sound reminding him of  _ home _ . But Jon didn’t have a home. The only place he might have considered home was Castle Black and even there, his time was blurry.

“Jon?” he heard Sansa say. “Jon Snow?” she called again, sounding almost worried.

When he opened his eyes, they were met with bright blue ones. Sansa was looking straight at him, smile on her lips, she seemed amused by his reaction.  _ She’s.. not worried.  _ That alone made him crack a smile of his own.. Being a witcher,  _ a mutant, _ as some would say, the first thing people would assume about him was that he didn’t possess the ability to feel, didn’t show emotions or basically a monster with only thoughts of killing. He had emotions and he had feelings too even thoug they were difficult to show. He was a contract killer and hunter, yes, he needed to be this way sometimes but there was still a human inside of him. Or so he hoped.

And right now, he could only feel her smile and her eyes toward him. It felt so strange, and yet so familiar.

“Sorry, I just hate…”

“Portals, yes I know. So much for being an all powerful mutant.” she giggled a bit before catching herself, and a stern look replaced the smile on her face once again.

“You know?” He frowned, he was much more curious about this now. It seemed like this sorceress knew much more than what he believed she did.

“I...,” she paused and looked away for a second. He didn’t understand her reaction but did not press on the matter. He had a feeling it was better this way for now. “I will explain in due time. For now we should see to my brother’s problem. Please follow me.”

They walked silently in the hallway, Jon took this chance to pay more attention to the interior of the castle. It didn’t look as familiar as it first felt. It looked like the Starks were making renovations to their home, he took note of important cracks on the walls that could be that could easily be noticed. Jon had heard the family had barely survived the war and he wondered how the castle was hit inside, maybe it was just old, but these fissures were not caused by old age, he had seen cases like this before where nobles were attacked inside of their own house by some creature. Maybe that’s why King Robb needed him. He may need to search the walls more intently after his meeting with the King.

They finally stopped in front of a wide black door. Two men were guarding it, Sansa told them something in a hushing tone. One of the two men stepped to the side to open the door.

They introduced him as the White Wolf. Sansa went forward, Jon followed her walking figure with his eyes. She stood behind her brother, her expression did not really change, she was so serious it made him miss the moment they had just in the hallway before. That was so quick, he wondered for a second if he could have another time with her.

Before he could think of anything else, or even bow for that matter, the King rised from his seat and went straight to him. He was smiling, a big broad smile he swore he had seen before. Jon examined the man before him, he was tall -taller than he was- , he was wearing what seemed to be expensive clothes but they were all from every shade of grey which made him look none of his noble blood. But his curly copper hair was what made him awe a bit.

_ What’s with this family being so familiar ? _ Jon thought. He did not reciprocate the King’s smile, he adjusted his swords behind his back feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Ah Jon Snow, we meet again!” King Robb said, cheerfully. He approached him and clapped his shoulder lightly. “I never thought I would see you again.”

“Brother, Jon Snow does not remember. I have told you this..” Sansa pressed her lips together. Jon looked her way, perplexed. Once again he did not understand.

"Remember what exactly?”

“Oh, right.” Robb grimaced and sighed. “Well that can’t be helped. Let us discuss this after...Jon.. We need you, at least of your witcher skills.”

Jon wanted to ask more but they ignored him. Frustrated, he said almost angrily, “Okay then, it seems you really need me. Let’s talk about money first then you can tell me about that contract of yours.”

Jon was never one to discuss money first, even if he was a witcher and this was his living, he would listen to someone’s story and then judge if the persons involved really needed help. He had a code, not every witcher would act that way of course, but he never pushed people to pay him more than what the contract deserved. He was never greedy. 

“You will have everything you want, when you find our little sister Arya. We believe...she’s been cursed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was laying on this very luxurious bed; on the finest fabric there it was : the grey direwolf on a snow white field. The nobles’ way of living was always too fancy for him but after spending almost a month on the road, sleeping either in a inn’s awful bed or even sleeping on a dirty floor outside;  he could never refuse the nice heavenly feeling of feather cushions on his back.

He decided to get up, it was still early in the evening after all and he could go back to the hallway where he noticed the cracks on the walls earlier. King Robb assigned him the chamber not far from the kitchens. He was sure this was not the most luxurious chambers, but still fit for lowly lords. He didn’t say anything else after the reveal of the contract, both King Robb and Princess Sansa explained how their little sister, Princess Arya had been missing for a moon now. The only things she left behind were the strange marks on the walls and the fact of her room being turned upside down.

When he entered Arya’s room, his wolf shaped medallion started vibrating.

 _Familiar magical power here, eh..?_ Jon thought to himself.

Jon looked closely around, he was in search of any clue he could find in the woman’s quarters. Everything there, was either thrown away or torn appart. When he could not find anything else with his “normal human eyes” he finally decided to activate his witcher’s sense. He could feel everything around the room now, everything out of the ordinary was heightened, he could smell better and see better. There were apparent scratches on the door. He pressed his fingers on them and frowned. “That’s no ordinary nails that could’ve done something like that.” he said aloud. The man turned, sensing blood on his tongue without even touching it, there it was on the floor near the bed this time. “Blood...from...an animal…? A wolf?” The blood itself had nothing out of the ordinary, a common wolf one might say. He did not find the magical source his medallion had detected when he stepped in the bedroom minutes ago.

There were nothing else in the room and so Jon decided to leave. As he was about to leave the room he turned, watching a certain spot next to the display of the wardrobe, his medallion had not stopped vibrating still. He eventually left. Keeping his witcher sense activated he could clearly hear discussions on the other side of the doors when he passed them, servants most of them, but the sound he carefully listened to was the sound of steps behind him. He did nothing to stop them, he simply keep on walking, alert. He did not really care for anything that was said around the castle, there were nothing bizarre in what he heard and could not care less of gossips about who King Robb’s squirre had bedded the night before. And soo his walk was easy and quick. He finally reached the hall leading to his chamber. He frowned a bit, this time atypical noises caught his attention, it seemed too odd in this kind of place.

_Wraith?...some kind of specter maybe ?... but it’s not inside the castle..hum..strange._

He crossed the kitchen and found himself outside, he walked toward the sound and he saw a cript entrance. It was dark here but the moon gave a bit of light, still he decided to get the Cat potion from his pouch, he had concocted two days ago when he went hunting ghouls in the middle of the night. He judged it better than having a torch which would only be in his way if he were to fight a creature. He drank the potion quickly. The slight veins on his throat were accentuated because of the potion, a side effect that happened each time he would drink a concoction.

He was about to enter the cript when he sighed, his hand on the back of his neck.

“Why are you following me?” he finally said loud enough so he could be heard but soft enough not to be disturbed by the guards that might be walking by.

“I thought I was being cautious with my spell. But you knew I was there from the begining, did you not, Jon?” a voice said, gently. Jon looked around him but still could not see the person behind the voice. Suddenly a soft blue light came out of nowhere. A woman silouhette appeared gradually and even under the influence of the Cat potion which altered his color sensibility, he recognised her without difficulty. 

“Yes, of course I could not see nor smell you, but you can’t fool my medallion.” Jon smiled, pointing at the said wolf shaped medallion at his neck. “Though...You knew that already, did you not, Sansa?”

“I did.” Sansa replied with a light smirk. His cat-like eyes did not miss the way the tip of her tongue touched her upper lip. The sorceress came closer to him, pointing at the entrance leading to the way of the cripts. “There are no wraith,or whatever creature you may think there are in the cripts. Still...You may find ghost.” 

“Ghosts? What kind of ghosts?” 

“Not ghosts. A ghost.” the red haired woman says slowly as if he would understand better now. She put her hand on Jon’s forearm, pressing her fingers gently and pulling him a little closer to her. “Jon, I know we haven’t been forth coming with you, my brother and I. You must believe me when I tell you that there is a time for everything. I promise you.” 

Jon stayed silent, nodding at her words and trying to reflect on them. When she did not say anything else, she smiled once again, but it was different , her face felt different - younger ? and his surrounding had changed...it was not the dark of the cripts..his mind went blank but he was dazed by this sight, only a word echoed in his mind. 

 _Radiant._  

Even the cat concoction was weak against it, it seemed. Jon exhaled and shook his head, it felt like an illusion. “Show me to this ghost.” 

She nodded and led the way, when they both entered the crips he gasped. He could see everything there - the row of statues. It was as if they were all watching him, watching his every move. _Have I been here before?_ Jon asked himself. Sansa was also staring at him, as though she was expecting  a certain reaction from him. 

Suddenly a flash of white appeared on her side, of course with his Witcher sense he could see more than perfectly and yet it surprised him. 

“G..host…?” he almost chocked on the word. It was too much for him, these emotions he felt were foreign and yet so familiar. His mind went blank, he could not see it. He knew there were more. He knew it, the familiarity of it all burdened him. He did not understand then again when he heard a wolf growl. 

At that moment he was angry at himself, _he was a witcher for fuck’s sake_. He never felt so weak. Was that a trick ? Was Sansa up to this? 

Jon looked at her, she had a soft expression on her face. He blinked multiple times. Everything around him was moving. “Sansa…” he whispered, her hand was still on his arm and the wolf - now that he saw it better looked like a direwolf -  “why...Are you doing this?” 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” she sushed him gently, her face came closer to his, he could feel her breath now. Jon did not remember falling but he understood he was on the floor, it felt hard on his back and so _cold_. Sansa’s face was was up his watching him intently still, but this time he felt desperation from her glare as if she could not control the situation. It was clear to Jon everything happening around him was her doing but it was her tears that dissuaded him from such thoughts, she was still whispering appologies. She sounded sincere and almost as weak as he was, and from any other person Jon would have tried raging from her embrace, demanding an explanation. Now that she was so close and her perfume was so strong, he was inhalling it as though he was gasping for air. The witcher was not hurting per se, but his heart contracted, it was as if it had started to beat again. Eventually the smell was so powerfull he recognised it ...lemon...and blue roses...  

In the back of his head words resonated. 

_I love you...I love you...I love you...I…_


End file.
